Mirrored Love
by MssPerfect
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village. He has lost everyones trust, including his best friends, Naruto. Can Sasuke ever get Naruto to trust him again, before its too late…Or is their bond really broken for good? sucky summary, but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: ****Hey there guys, welcome to my story. I hope it's not going to be a disappointment for you. The days are going so ever slow these days, so I thought I'd write something to keep me busy. It better be worth it…**

**Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village. He has lost everyones trust, including his best friends, Naruto. Can Sasuke ever get Naruto to trust him again, before its too late…Or is their bond really broken for good?**

**Heads up: Naruto is Hokage (finally!), Minato returns (yippee)…yeah that's about as much as I can tell you without ruining the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I or any other author on fan fiction even bother with disclaimers, we all know that only one person owns Naruto…and sadly, that person is not me.**

**I however, do own this story…**

**This story is made on the behave of the damn school finally handing out our laptops! I mean what took them so long! Okay begin the story! Enjoy and Review!**

Four years have passed. Four damn years and there sat Naruto, half a sleep through doing his paper work. This job was so damn boring and for some unknown reason, it has been the Blondes dream for so long. The fifth Hokage was more then please to hand the job over to Naruto. She was so happy, that she decided to go on a vacation, glad to be rid of her office. Doing it quick as to make sure the boy doesn't change his mind. If anything she hated most, it was the accursed paper work. Back then Naruto had no idea why Grandma Tsunade didn't hesitate a moment to hand over her precious position as Hokage, but now he understood completely well. It was the most boring job imaginable! The Blonde sighed and stared solemnly down at the white piece of paper. He was just about to try and force himself to sign the stupid thing when someone poked their head through the door. He felt like crying right at that moment. He's had enough for the day. Why did he even want this job in the first place? He would ask himself every time more piles of paper work are dumped on his desk. It was pure torture.

"What is it now?" Naruto asked, putting down his pen and rubbing his hands, which were sore from holding the pen for so long. He didn't bother looking up as one of the ANBU came in. The ANBU hesitated for a moment, seeing the state Naruto was in. He cleared his throat a little awkwardly before he spoke, making sure to choose his words carefully.

"Umm…there's someone here to see you…Hokage-sama" He cleared his throat again when Naruto made no effort, whatsoever to look up at him. Naruto banged his head lightly on his desk as he let out a heavy sigh. The ANBU shifted uncomfortable as he continued to speak.

"Can I send him in…H-Hokage-sama?" He asked nervously. Naruto barley lifted his head as he waved a hand at the ANBU.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…send him in" Naruto said lazily, still not looking up from his desk.

He hadn't had lunch yet, and now his stomach is growling angrily, declaring to be fed.

A moment passed as the door creaked open and shut again when some people walked in. Footsteps were heard across the room as a few ANBU guides approached Naruto and stopped a few feet's away from his desk.

There was a moment of silent and Hesitation as one of the ANBU spoke up.

"H-Hokage-sama…Uchiha Sasuke has come back to the village" Everyone froze as Naruto stopped dead-track on his paper work, half way from signing his name. His hands started shaking furiously as the pen suddenly snapped into little pieces. Everyone flinched at their Hokage's reaction. The room suddenly felt so cold and empty, that the ANBU'S presences ceased to exist.

Sasuke Uchiha. How long has it been, since he last called that name or heard it? Naruto felt something twist in his stomach and he suddenly forgot about the paper work in front of him.

"Leave us…" Naruto's voice was deep and musky as he spoke. Strangely as he spoke, there was a glint of sadness in his tone. The ANBU nodded and left without hesitation, leaving a tensed atmosphere behind.

Silent filled the room when Naruto lifted his head; his blue eyes stared deeply into the much darker black eyes of the Uchiha.

It took a while before the familiar figure settled into his head. He hadn't changed much since he last saw him. His duck-butt hair still stood tall and proud; his handsome face fitting nicely with his nicely built body. His bangs still fell, framing his face perfectly. Naruto notice when he stared up close at his face, that there was a small scar just beneath his right eye. He stood there smirking. He still wore that robe that he got from that snake Orochimaru, the one that showed off his manly features. Any girl would have fainted at the sight of him like that, but as Naruto stood there, staring back at him, nothing triggered but the feeling of hurt and anger.

More silent filled the room as one waited for the other to speak first, not knowing what to say.

Not being able to stand the silent any longer, Sasuke decided to speak.

"Hello dope…"

A small smile crept across Naruto's face slowly as the familiar nick-name reached his ears. It's been so long since he heard anyone call him that. He could have replied with a smart comeback for his nick-name, which if you think of, was exactly an insult; but choose not to. He was feeling other things right now to start getting into an argument with him. More important things.

Sasuke felt something wash over him, however, when the Blonde didn't reply to his nick-name like he normally would. He suddenly started to feel nervous. Seeing the blonde so awfully quiet was a very unusual sight considering that he's the Number-One-Hyper-Active-Knuckle-Head Ninja. Or at least he thought he was anyways.

The smile on Naruto's face was quickly replaced with a totally different expression as he lowered his head again.

Sasuke smirked, stepping closer to Naruto's desk.

"What's the matter dope, aren't you happy to see me?" Naruto made no reply, whatsoever, as he continued to stare blankly at his desk, suddenly shaking. Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he continued to tease Naruto.

"So I see you've finally got your dream, how does it feel being Hokage?" Sasuke asked smirking. He was trying to stir up a conversation between him and the dope, but seems to be failing, miserably. He was a bit surprised when he found out that Naruto was made Hokage, but didn't show it or admit to it for that matter. He was expecting to find the old lady buried deep beneath files of work, but instead found Naruto. He was happy for the blonde, but didn't think Naruto would appreciate his sympathy right now anyways.

Sasuke gasped as strong knuckles connected with his jaws, sending him prowling across the room and through a few walls.

_What the…how did he?_ Sasuke cursed under his breathe, getting up slowly. The blow was unexpected and caught him off guard. Naruto stood, glaring at Sasuke, eyes blazing furiously.

Everyone in the village stopped and looked up towards the Hokage's office, the noise officially being heard from miles away. At that moment they started to pity whoever was in the hands of the Hokage right now.

Three ANBU rushed in to see what was happening in the Hokage office, when they suddenly froze and shook with fear at the sight of their outraged Hokage. Naruto turned his head in their direction, silently asking them to leave the room. The Three ANBU immediately compiled and rushed out of the room.

Naruto once again turned his head back to Sasuke, watching him slowly get up. Within seconds, he was there grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"How dare you think you can just walk in here, like you own the damn place?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke said nothing as he did not know what to say. He was too shock for his brain to function correctly at the moment.

"Do you think you can just walk in here and start insulting me, like we were having a normal conversation?" Naruto yelled at him as he tighten his grip.

"N-Naruto…I-I…" Sasuke began, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't call me that! It's Hokage-sama to you teme!" Naruto blurted, making Sasuke flinch. Naruto lifted Sasuke up, giving him another good punch to the jaw sending him flying across the room. Sasuke struggled to get back on his two feet as Naruto turned his back on him. There were no words to describe what he was feeling right now. Four years, four long years…

"You are not to call me Naruto until you gain my trust again, so now it's Hokage-sama for you…" Naruto said coldly. Sasuke felt something tear inside of him as he wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth. Naruto made a gesture with his hand and soon three ANBU appeared before him.

"Take him away" He ordered. The ANBU nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama…" They walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke got up just in time to see Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke. One of the ANBU grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on Uchiha…" He hissed. Sasuke didn't hesitate.

"I'm S-sorry…Naruto" He murmured under his breath as the ANBU took him away…

_To be continued… _

**Okay, my lovely readers, that's chapter 1 done for you. You see, this story was thought of a long time ago, maybe last year or so, but I never published it until now…reason being: I don't know. I don't know how much chapters this is going to have, but I plan to finish it…I think.**

**Well, my sweet lovely readers, I hope you guys liked it. Now if u don't mind, I would really love it if u REWIEW! That would make my day. I won't be updating really fast since I'm back to school and have a lot of assignments to do, so please be patience…but knowing me, you probably don't have to wait long.**

**I have a little surprise for you, my dear readers. Its call Angel's Giveaway. I'm going to be giving out ideas to people who need them, so just be the first to notify me, if you like the story idea and the story is all ours! I hope you guys like this idea! Okay, so here's Angel's First Giveaway.**

**Summary:**_** when you were there- when Sasuke was there, Naruto acted like a jerk, he would fool around making himself look like the complete idiot he was. He hid his feelings around him, always saying "I hate you." When deep down, his heart is screaming out a different story. When Sasuke Uchiha was there, Naruto was happy, but now that he's gone…**_

**Notify me if you want this story and I'll give u more details about it.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again, my dear readers. Welcome back and I just want to say, thank you so much to Jinto22, StreetRacerSakura, Muffin-button, AKATSUKICHIBIS789, thisismedealwithit and BeAr0cKpRinxesS for reviewing my first chapter and actually liking it. I really appreciate your support and to show my gratitude, I have come up with chapter 2!**

**A few things I just want to say; I'm really sorry people if I don't update as fast as you'll expect, but you see, I have lots of assignments' to do this term. I have like one essay that's due soon and if I don't finish it, my ass is screwed! O-O'. I will, however try and update as often as I can during my free time, just put your hands together and pray to Kami that I don't get writers block!**

**Well, my lovely readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Reviews keep me motivated and if I get decent amount of reviews in this chapter, I might just hurry up with chapter 3!**

**If there are any grammar mistakes; I just want to say sorry. English is not my first language…so yeah, I'll try my best just for you wonderful readers!**

**Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer…I don't own Naruto!**

Naruto got up, groaning slightly. He had come home late last night and it was because of the stupid council meeting, which all happened because the bastard called Sasuke decided to suddenly return to the village, out of the blue. The blond was really angry when he saw him, standing there in his office, smirking down at him, that he forgot how much he actually missed that stupid bastard of an Uchiha. In any other occasion, he would of really been happy to see his friend again, but seeing him and that grin of his, Naruto just gotten angry and lost it. Why? He did not know. Maybe it was just that fact that he…

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Naruto suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as loud, impatient, knocks could be heard coming from his front door.

Naruto let out another groan as he got out of bed, pain immediately sprinting to his back. Oh, those accursed paper work, Naruto was sore all over. He couldn't bent his back properly and when he tried, the pain hit him really badly. His face screwed up as he painfully forced himself up. Damn, he thought, if this keeps up, he'll be old before he knows it! This is mere torture, nothing more, nothing less.

Naruto painfully dragged himself out of bed and proceeded to open the door. He moved as slow as a snail, his back bent a little. Just when he passed the kitchen, his stomach let out a furious growl. Naruto clenched it eagerly. Last night he returned from the meeting, he was so tired and angry that he had passed out on his bed, forgetting to feed himself. Curse you Bastard; this is your entire fault! Naruto thought, as he passed another door, his stomach let out another furious growl, demanding food. Naruto let out a heavy sigh and decided to ignore it. This is no time to think about food. He passed another one of his multiply doors and suddenly wished he had kept his old apartment. At least there, he didn't have to walk a few miles just to get to the freaking door. He blames Jiraiya for this, the old perv suggested he get a bigger apartment. Naruto didn't see a problem with his old one, but still he bought it anyways. He properly knew the only reason the perv wanted him to get a big apartment, was so he can sneak in at night with some girls. Stupid perv. Naruto shook his head slightly as he continued his slow journey to his front door, hoping that by the time he gets there, the person would be gone and then he could go back to sleep. Not that he thought he was going to get any anyways, but still, laying down in your soft comfortable bed is better than being slouched forward in the Hokage office, signing your name; which now so happens to be meaningless!

Another loud, impatient knock was heard from the front door and Naruto quicken his pace. "I'm coming already…" Naruto said, sounding annoyed.

Naruto flung the door wide open. "What the hell, can't I even have some peace and quiet in my own h-…" Naruto stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sakura standing there, looking a little ticked off. "…Ha-ha…Sakura, Hi" Naruto laughed uneasily scratching the back of his head.

"Where were you, I've been waiting for like Ten minutes now!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at Naruto. He just continued to laugh sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Well you see Sakura-Chan; I was Er-er…umm."

"Just forget it, come on your like about an hour late for the council meeting…" Sakura started off, cutting him off. Naruto blinked at her confusingly.

"What meeting, I thought I was done with that crap yesterday!" Naruto stated, sounding angry and disappointed. Sakura just rolled her eyes, holding back the urge to punch the dobe in the face. She hesitated for a few seconds before speaking.

"You still have to decide S-Sasuke's punishment…" she said, lowering her head in what looked like a sad manner. This probably was, in her case. Naruto suddenly went quiet.

"Oh… Sasuke's punishment…I-I almost forgot." Naruto said, sounding like it was the first time the subject has crossed his mind. But of course it wasn't the first time. Not at all…

"I-I'll go get dress, I'll be back soon…" Naruto said sadly, going back inside. "…you can come in." he offered Sakura as he disappeared behind one of the many doors.

XxxxXXxxxxxX

Council meetings. They were as boring as you can imagine. It was this and that and blah, blah, blah and crap. Naruto just sat there, thinking this was all taboo! He'd rather take his chances in his office doing paper work if it meant not having to hear another word of this nonsense any more. He sighed slightly as he slowly began to drift off to sleep. Naruto started to wonder how Gaara copes with these meetings, does he threaten to bury all of them under a pile of sand, or does he just force himself to listen? Either way, Naruto thought, he'll still hate it. Naruto was just about to sleep when someone talked.

"So Hokage-sama, what do you think about the punishment; do you agree with us?" One of the council members asked. Naruto bolted his eyes open, blinking a few times. He didn't hear a word they said, but oh-well, he couldn't have missed that much. All he heard was Sasuke's name being used a lot, saying something about betrayal and Orichimaru and so on…

"Yeah, I agree. I think that's a good idea…" Naruto said a little unsure of himself. All the council members turned to look at him a little shock and surprised.

"So you think that Uchiha Sasuke should be vanished from the village for good?" One of them asked, just to be sure the blond heard them correctly. Naruto's eyes widen and almost bulged out of his head. His jaws dropped to the ground, but he soon managed to pick them back up.

"Wait, What!...No, no…I don't agree!" Naruto said, sounding so shocked. Vanish Sasuke, for good? Hell no! He might be angry with the asshole right now, but that doesn't mean they have to vanish him. This is what happens when you fall asleep during a council meeting.

"But Naruto, you just agreed with us…" Homura said confusingly and angrily.

"Yeah, but that's because I didn't hear it properly…" Naruto said defensively.

"Well you need to make up your mind…!" Hinata's father said. Naruto just lowered his head and rested it down on the table gently.

"I already have…" he said quietly. Everyone just looked at him, confusing reflecting on all of their faces…

XXxxxxxXXXxxxx

It's been three days since Sasuke had return back to the Village. Three days and Naruto hadn't bothered to go and see how he was. He properly didn't want to, or maybe he did, but didn't have the guts to. Their first encounter in his office didn't turn out quite good; Naruto had lost his temper and hit the raven headed boy. Maybe that's why he hadn't bothered to try and go and visit him in his cell, maybe he was afraid that if he did, he would lose his temper once again, resulting in another black eye for the Uchiha.

Naruto sighed as he lifted his head up to stare at the deep blue sky, the sun reflection brightly in his eyes. Walking down the streets of the Hidden-leaf Village, he smiled to himself.

If he loses his temper on the teme today, it'll be worth it.

"Hokage-sama…Hokage-sama."

"Hm?" Naruto looked down to see a small girl, probably at the age of five or so, tugging on his sleeve and staring up at him. She smiled at him cheerfully, when he kneeled down to her level.

"Hey there….What can I do for you?" Naruto asked cheerfully, giving her his biggest grin. The little girl just blushed and lowered her head. She fiddled with something in her bag, pulling out a few yellow flowers. Naruto stared in amusement as he smiled at her.

"What's this…are they for me?" He asked rhetorically, smiling again, he lifted a hand to her head, messing up her hair abit.

"Uh-ha…we picked them just for you." She said proudly as she jerked her head to her friend, who was standing shyly behind a poll. Naruto chuckled lightly as he waved a hand in her direction. Immediately she turned red and looked down. Naruto turned his attention back to the little girl in front of him. She handed him the flowers and Naruto took them politely.

"Thank you very much…" He said, giving her another enormous grin. The little girl turned a shade of red, resembling her friends face earlier, before she ran off happily.

"Did you see that, Hokage-sama accepted my flowers!" Naruto heard the little girl say proudly to her friend. Naruto just smiled to himself as he continued his walk to Sasuke's cell. He can't wait to see the look on the bastards face; all defeated and helpless. Naruto wondered how much of his pride was still left.

Naruto held the small looking fragile yellow flowers close to him. Maybe he won't lose his temper on the raven today. Just maybe.

He had everything he ever wanted, everything he ever dreamed of; the villagers trust, being Hokage and a good apartment. Well almost everything; he was still working on how to get Sakura to go out with him. That part was a bit hard, but if he can be Hokage, sure he can find a way to get a girl to go out with him.

Naruto suddenly went sad. He has everything he wants and even more, but still. He should be happy and proud of himself, but he can't help feel that there's something still missing…One part of him was happy, but the other part isn't. It's missing something…And Naruto can't stop wondering what that something is as he entered Sasuke's cell room…

**Bad news, my dear readers. I have caught an evil cold, which threatens to keep me in bed for the next few days! I hope u guys liked this chapter, personally I think it was a little bit lame, but oh well. I tried my best. **

**I will try and get chapter 3 up and running as soon as I can.**

**As for my story ADOPTION, since no one wants story ideas, I'm going to stop giving them out. **

**Well people, please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I would really appreciate them, and who knows, I might just get better soon with any luck.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people, first thing; I'm so so so so so so so sooooo so sorry for the very late update; you see I've been rather busy this month so yeah. Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it! (I wish)**

"Hello teme." Sasuke looked up, unaware of Naruto's presence. He met the deep blue eyes and they locked with his onyx ones for a few second before he looked away. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked, not looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled and almost chuckled. 'Same as always; the bastard hasn't changed'. Naruto gestured for the ANBU at the door to close the door and leave them alone for a few minutes. The ANBU hesitated for a few seconds, but when he saw the look in Naruto's eye, complied and did as told. He gave Sasuke a warning glance and then bowed to Naruto respectfully, silently leaving the room.

As soon as Naruto was sure the ANBU was out of sight, he sighed and ran his fingers through his naturally spiked blonde hair, looking straight at Sasuke whose attention seemed to be mainly focused on the ground. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and Sasuke flinched, turning to look Naruto in the eye again. Their eyes locked once again. "That's no way to talk to your Hokage…" Naruto implied icily, his eyes not leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke flinched and felt another part of him being erased. That's another crack.

"What can I do for you, H-hokage-sama?" Sasuke whispered. It pained him, having to now address his best friend with that name. He always knew that this day would come; a day where Naruto would take the title of being called Hokage. It wasn't surprising since the dobe made sure that they heard it every day of their lives. Going on about how one day he'll become Hokage and surpass all the previous ones. It was annoying, Sasuke got to admit and not very surprising that one day he'll achieve his long life dream, but somehow, it had managed to surprise Sasuke.

Naruto was laughing his ass off inside, but he managed to keep his face serious and rigid from the outside, not letting any emotions slip pass. The old mighty and powerful Uchiha, calling him Hokage! This was just priceless. Naruto smirked. He had never doubted his abilities and strong will to be Hokage, not once. He wasn't surprised. He always knew that one day; Sasuke would have to call him with that name. One day. And today was the day.

"Why have you come back to the Village, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and bit his tongue, cursing himself for having let those words slip pass his lips. What was he thinking? Sasuke looked away, breaking the unnoticeable eye contact they held for over one minute.

Sasuke stared out into the horizon through the small hole that he had come to call a window over the few three days. "That's none of your business." He quietly replied, ignoring the fact that Naruto was now a Hokage.

Naruto's eye brows twitched.

"What do you mean that's 'none of my business'? You storm back into the village after betraying it and now you say it's none of my business! I'm the Hokage, goddamit!" Naruto stopped himself. He was losing control again and he didn't want that.

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Sasuke simply repeated. Naruto scoffed. The bastards have nerves right now if nothing else. Being put inside a chakra drain prisoner for three days, Sasuke is weaker then he lets on. Naruto could easily punch the teme to the high heavens and back again without breaking a sweat.

"So what? After you final kill the traitor Itachi, you-" Sasuke quickly interrupted Naruto before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't talk about my brother like that! You know nothing about him! He is not a traitor! How would you know anything about brothers? You never had one to begin with!" Sasuke blurted out and Naruto flinched at the tone of the sharp words. "But I thought…" Naruto began, but Sasuke interrupted him again. "Well you thought nothing." Sasuke stated, clearly reading Naruto's mind and what he thought had nothing to do with Itachi. Naruto's eyes flashed. "Well you know what, I don't fucking care anymore! I risked my life and wasted 3 years of my life trying to save your ass! I don't care!" Naruto glared at Sasuke who simply stared back at him, shocked. "I don't want to know why you came back! You can rot in this prisoner for all I care!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke and with that, he stormed out, dropping the flowers on the floor. The door slammed closed and Sasuke fell to his knees.

Sasuke stared at the fragile looking flowers on the floor. They were dead. Naruto has squeezed them dead.

Sasuke scoffed angrily. "Who needs the dobe anyways" He told himself and sat there, staring out at the horizon…

"I don't need that teme!" Naruto told himself as he stormed home, activating the security jutsu before entering. He didn't need all this stress; he's too young for this stuff. He doesn't want to get wrinkles just yet! Hell no!

Besides, he has a date with Sakura tonight and he didn't want to screw that up. He worked too hard for this; he didn't want the bastard to ruin his wonderful night, now would he?

**Well people, I just want to say that I'm sorry (again). I know it's been a while, but I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this story. Please Review and leave your opinion. Sadly to tell you wonderful readers, I still haven't quiet gotten rid of my cold, therefore, it's still bugging me. Sorry if the next chapter takes longer to update too.**

**Well hope you guys enjoyed it and if there are any mistakes, I apologies. I had to quickly post the chapter and therefore didn't have time to edit.**


End file.
